Systems utilizing a computer, and used primarily for training in computer usage, require the student to interact with a plurality of data inputs. For instance in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637 797 issued on Jan. 20, 1987, and 4,701 130 issued on Oct. 20, 1987, the student interacts with the computer keyboard while receiving oral instructions from a tape player. Recorded on the tape is keystroke data for input to the computer program.
One advantage such a system presents is the instructional data can be recorded on inexpensive media or recording tape and be read out by a similarly inexpensive tape reader. However, such tape systems are prone to a high error rate. Because keystroke data in digital form is used, the signals cannot be repetitive and any errors in detection can cause significant problems. Also any attempt to randomly access the recorded signals is made substantially impossible if present data detected is a progression of previous data since the keystroke information includes no indication of the order or progression of events.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a manner of presenting simultaneous events from a multiple series in a preselected order with great accuracy and in a manner allowing random access to one series and the automatic synchronization of all other series.